


Down With The King (Glitter)

by caprisunkiri



Series: Oh Captain, My Captain (The Daichi-Centric Series) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is a Brat, Greek god au, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Throne Sex, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprisunkiri/pseuds/caprisunkiri
Summary: “’S fine, I’ll get Tsukki to clean it tomorrow,” he slurs, suppressing the mead-fueled burp in his throat.Kageyama snorts. “You think Tsukishima Kei is going to clean up after you.”Daichi shrugs, reaching for the bottle filled with a honeyed glaze that’ll make his life better. “I mean, it depe—““Daichi fucking Sawamura!” The building quakes under the noirette’s feet, and he knows it's done on purpose, but it’s not like he needs it. Tsukishima’s voice is loud enough, thank you very much.Daichi sighs, running a hand over his face. He knows what Tsukishima’s going to say. And he doesn’t. Need it. He exhales out his nose sharply, knowing the second he loses his shit, he loses the game, “Yes?”“You goddamn dick-brained man-whore!” There’s a sharp slap across his face, one that stings in a handprint, and Daichi slowly—drunkenly—looks up to look the Queen of the gods in the eye.Daichi snorts, rising to his feet to look at the boy behind him. Totally not swaying, “You're talking to me?”ORWhen Tsukishima Kei, the wife of Daichi Sawamura and the Queen of the Gods, takes a cocky King down a peg. (Because he has a shitty habit of not being able to control his own dick.)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Oh Captain, My Captain (The Daichi-Centric Series) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Down With The King (Glitter)

**Author's Note:**

> i found “brouhaha” in the english dictionary and i had to. [Brouhaha (n.) a noisy and overexcited reaction or response to something.]
> 
> anyway. here's your fucking filth.

**_1250 BC_ **

Over the evergreen rolling hills of Greece, over the low, quiet streams and deep golden valleys, and high up in the mountains of Mount Olympus, drunken chatter and brouhaha blood from the dining room. The King of the Gods, the ruler of the sky, Daichi Sawamura whoops as he loosely tosses the glittery golden goblet into the air, heavy with blood-red wine, “Opa!”

The surrounding Gods cheer in unison, Hinata hanging off Kageyama’s chiton like a child, andTanaka splayed across the table; due to his steady consumption of mead, he’s always the first one knocked out. Even Asahi is glowing some kind of drunken red, swaying from right to left in his chair like a nun mid-prayer.Noya’s on his third bottle of a potent, enigmaticliquor gifted to them by the mortals. All for help in a stupid war they couldn’t give two shits about. (Until their children are involved, that is.)

Luckily for them, Daichi’s got nothing better to do other than to play with a couple of pawns.

“I still can’t believe Kageyama helped fuckin’ Nekoma,” Tanaka revives, but only to point an accusatory finger in the blueberry haired boy’s direction before dropping his forehead onto the table, “I think I’m gonna fuckin’ hurl.”

Hinata scrunches up his face, porcelain ivory skin glisteninglike a gloss—it almost looks like sweat. The olive-colored laurel wreath tangled in his carrot red locks finally hits the floor after dangling on a precipice all evening.Daichi’s not exactly sure what time it is. 

“Can we kill his best friend as we did to Achilleus, or is that too much?” Nishinoya wonders aloud, a thin finger dancing on his lip.

“Who’s his friend?”

“Hajime Iwazumi.”

“No, his family’s been good to me for decades. If you’re going to strikesomeone down, pick Kentaro or something,” Kageyama waves dismissively.

“What?” Hinata pipes up, whining, “but he’s adorable!”

“He gives me the fuckin’ creeps,” the raven-haired boy responds with a curled lip, a chalice of human alcohol dancing between his two loose hands. Until one of them misses, and Daichi watches as red wine splashes across his deep mahogany table. Kageyama hisses in apology, but Daichi waves a dismissive hand before stretching his arms to the ceiling.

“’S fine, I’ll get Tsukki to clean it tomorrow,” he slurs, suppressing the mead-fueled burp in his throat.

Kageyama snorts. “You think _Tsukishima Kei_ is going to clean up after _you._ ”

Daichi shrugs, reaching for the bottle filled with a honeyed glaze that’ll make his life better. “I mean, it depe—“

“Daichi _fucking_ Sawamura!” The building quakes under the noirette’s feet, and he knows it's done on purpose, but it’s not like he needs it. Tsukishima’s voice is loud enough, thank you very much.

"Uh oh," Kageyama snorts under his breath, giving the ruler of the sky a knowing smirk, "Someone's not happy." 

Daichi sighs, running a hand over his face. He knows what Tsukishima’s going to say. And he _doesn’t. Need it._ He exhales out his nose sharply, knowing the second he loses his shit, he loses the game, “Yes?”

“You goddamn dick-brained man-whore!” There’s a sharp slap across his face, one that stings in a handprint, and Daichi slowly— _drunkenly_ —looks up to look the Queen of the gods in the eye.

He’s panting, and his face is red, a sign he’s probably fresh out of earth and _pissed._ Yamaguchi and Sugawara stand behind him—they follow him everywhere, like fucking _baby ducks_ —arms crossed and heads shaking, “What?”

The baby blond huffs, one fist open and closing at his sides while the other waves in the air in dismissal, “Everybody out!”

The Gods groan, at least the comfortable ones. Sugawara has to drag Nishinoya and Hinata out by the ear. Asahi’s always following Nishinoya around like a dog anyway, and Kageyama moves like a snail, but eventually, he leaves. It only takes about five minutes (three taken up fully and only by Kageyama) for their dining hall to be empty, and soon the rulers of Olympus were alone, except for the ghosts in the halls.

“Bend over.”

Daichi snorts, rising to his feet to look at the boy behind him. Totally not swaying, “You're talking to _me?”_

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, and Daichi hates how gorgeous he looks under the fiery tangerine orange light, huesof red and yellow dusting across his face like freckles. Daichi thinks he might see a slight shimmer to the baby blond’s skin—glittery body lotion,a gift from Oikawa Tooru, the king of Aoba Josai and the infamous troublemaker. Either way, Tsukishima looks _heavenly._

The Queen of the Gods sighs, taking a few steps forwards, but only to wrenchDaichi’s head back by his poor, poor hair, “You’re the only other fucker in here, aren’t you?”

The noirette hums in fake contemplation, eyes scanning an empty room, “Nah, I think we’ve got one or two more.”

Tsukishima huffs out of his nose like a Minotauros, forcing Daichi to bend over himself, until his cheek is squished flat against the table. A wiry hand still tangled in his locks, and a hand on his waist keeps him in place. His face throbs after being slapped in the same place twice.

“You…” The blond growls menacingly, and the hand in his hair tightens, “you are one _dumb motherfucker_ if you thought I wouldn’t hear about this.”

Daichi clicks his tongue at the roof of his mouth. He knew he was caught the second Tsukki came storming through the door. He knew he would get caught when he was _doing it._ But here he is, feeling fucking guilty.

“Who was it?” Tsukishima demands.

The question takes Daichi off guard, and he swallows before pushing another word out. “W-What?”

“I _said_ ,” Tsukishima’s voice drops below zero, cold and low as he repeats himself in his ear, “Who. _Was it._ ”

“Oikawa.” ****

“That Aoba Josai bitch? _”_ Daichi swallows, eyes shut tight as he nods.

_Slap!_

Daichi rocks forward from the force, hips shaking as the hand mark on his ass begins to glow a hot red. He’s not sure when the baby blond pushed his tunic up to reveal his _bare behind,_ but Tsukishima seems to think nothing of it and lets out a satisfied hum, hands running over the curve of his ass and tracing the raw flesh, “What did we say about fucking mortals?”

“N-Not to—“ Daichi hisses when he’s hit again, for speaking too slow, he presumes, “Not to do it.”

“Not to do _what_.”

“Not to h-have sex with the—o-ow!” Daichi tries to whip his head around, to at least get in a glare or two, but Tsukishima’s hand stays steady on his head. His ass is beet red, and his dick is rock hard, hidden under all the bunched up garment of his chiton around his waist.

The King of the Gods, writhing underneath the Queen. What a concept. ****

“So imagine my surprise,” Tsukishima delivers another harsh slap to his ass, and Daichi’s starting to wonder if the baby blond had rings on before they started, “When I get into town and catch wind that _some_ fucking _dick_ seduced the King of Aoba Josai? And when I tell you, I’m pissed _; I’m_ _pissed.”_

The last slap is the hardest of all, one that sends Daichi lurching forwards and he howls out for the first time. He’s trembling like a leaf in the wind, and if he didn’t know any better, he would’ve cum on the spot. Kind of felt like he did. ****

“ _Apologize.”_

Daichi’s response is almost immediate; the pride baked into his core answering for him, “No.”

Tsukishima sighs, disappointed, “No?” the noirette tenses when Tsukki lay a bare hand on his ass again, but it never rises for another spank. Though, he does feel bands of cool metal weaving between each finger, “guess we’ll have to go with plan B, then.”

“The fuck is pla— _oh_.” Daichi muffles a moan when Tsukishima’s _very_ hard cock slides between his thighs. The blond gains a voice grip on both sides of his legs, squeezing them together, and the tip of his cock slides directly under Daichi’s. He shudders every time it does.

“Ooh, there we go,” Tsukishima encourages once Daichi begins torock back, the need for release overriding dignity. “Rock back on my cock— _fuck,_ just like that…”

Daichi whimpers, speeding it up. No matter how much he’ll play around with other mortals, tease and nag at Tsukishima with all this might, the baby blond is still his home. His anchor, the one who keeps him from going off the rails, (or killing too many mortals, but that’s irrelevant), the one who reels him in before he throws the entire universe off-balance. _His_ Tsukishima Kei.

“Fuck,” Tsukishima pants open-mouthed and breathy into his ear, a definite sign he’s close, and Daichi’s not too far behind. The baby blond pulls out, bucking into his fist until he decorates the entirety of Daichi’s ass— _very_ disrespectfully, if he may add. When the noirette goes to finish himself off—what he assumes to be his punishment—Tsukishima rushes forwards, mid-orgasm, to grab him by the wrists with his free hand.

“Nu-uh,” he pants into Daichi’s ear, voice slurred and fucked out as he pants out a request, “I’m not done with you yet. Get on the table.”

“H-Huh?”

“Get your damn ass up on the table. C’mon,” Tsukishima practically lifts him by the back of the legs, a display of strength that is wholly unnecessary, hoisting the noirette up onto the table with ease. “Good boy.”

Daichi’s heart fucking _sings._

“Spread those legs for me,” the Goddesses voice is terrifyingly calm, a calm Daichi’s definitely never heard in all his millennia, as his hands slide to the insides of his thighs and push outward to encourage the movement. So, Daichi does.

He’s a little disappointed when he doesn’t get another ‘Good Boy,’ though.

Tsukishima’s got piano hands. Big palms, sure, but even longer, wiry fingers that happen to be very skilled with phallic-like objects. So it’s not Daichi’s fault when he almost cums the second Tsukki twists his hand. _It’s not._

“Ah, ah, ah,” Tsukishima let’s go with a knowing look in his eye, and Daichi almost cries. “If you wanna cum, you know what you need to do.”

[somn?]

“What do you need to do, baby?” Tsukki has a wickedly hot grin, “What is it?”

_Beg._

Daichi needs to _beg._

“I...” His voice dies in the back of his throat.

“Very well,” Tsukishima tuts when silence floods the room before his hand returns to skillfully wrenching Daichi’s cock in a way that makes his toes curl every time he reaches the tip. And it doesn’t help that Tsukki’s moaning along with him, giving praises every time Daichi shudders.

“You’re doing so well for me, aren’t you, baby?” He thumbs over the tip and Daichi whimpers, “You took your punishment so well, and you’re so _close_ to your reward…Think about it: Cumming _so hard_ you just can’t help but—“

“S-Stop,” Daichi’s legs start to twitch on their own in warning, as he struggles to stave off his own orgasm, toes fidgeting and teeth grinding. ****

“All you’ve got to say is the magic word,” Tsukishima reminds and his spare hand squeezes Daichi’s cheeks tightly, forcing eye contact, “Just a few words and you ca—“

“S-Stop! I’m—I’m gonna cu—“ he hiccups when Tsukishima rips his hand away. _Fuck._

“Good boy,” the baby blond coos, rubbing soothing circles into Daichi’s hip as he trembles. Yes, that’s what he wanted. _Good boy._

“Now,” Tsukishima’s demanding voice echoes through the warm but empty chamber, “Beg.”

“I...”

“Daichi,” he says. A warning. _“Beg.”_

“Um,” the noirette swallows, mostly his pride, as he shuts his eyes tight. The buzz in his legs refuses to go away. Tsukishima’s hands tighten around his hips. “…P-Please.”

His poor attempt earns him a surprise spank on the ass, “Try again.”

“P-please…let me fuck you.”

Tsukishima hums in contemplation, the hands around his hips sliding lower, lower, _lower—_ “How bad do you want it, baby?”

Daichi almost chokes at the pet name. “S-So bad,” he hates the way his thighs tremble, “ _really_ fuckin’ bad, just— _please,plea_ —“

“Alright, alright,” Tsukishima decides, gently guiding him off their dining room table and onto the throne. Daichi’s eyebrows furrow, but his heart starts to tear the **fuck** out of his chest when the goddess hikes up his own chiton, exposing his bare behind, and in the center of it, a gold buttplug in the shape of a heart.

The remaining blood in Daichi’s brain floods his dick, “Holy _shit_ …”

“No touching,” Tsukishima swats, and Daichi whines like an abandoned puppy. The goddess wastes no time in wiggling the oversized plug free, shuddering when it does, before dropping it on the table unceremoniously. The same pair of wiry fingers choke his cock again, giving it a few extra tugs as the baby blond turns around to face him.

“C-Careful,” Daichi hisses, white-knuckling the arms of his throne, “wanna last…”

The baby blond snorts, rolling his eyes. “You won’t last anyway. I’m too tight.” he shrugs, before teasing the tip of Daichi’s cock around his rim.

Daichi lets out a guttural groan, thigh flexing when Tsukishima’s fist runs over the head of his cock. Tsukishima’s got that glint in his eye, the one that the noirette hates. The one that always wants him to “Beg.”

_Fuck._

“Tsukki c’mon,” Daichi whines, bucking his hips, “I-I learned my lesson just—“

He shuts himself up with a hiss after Tsukishima slaps his outer thigh. Through grit teeth, the Goddess asks—demands, again, “ _Beg_.”

“Fuck,” Daichi bites his bottom lip, and Tsukishima’s hand tightens around his cock. Only for a moment, but enough to make him need more, “fuck _okay,_ I—just let me into that tight fuckin’ ass Tsukki, _please—“_

Tsukishima snorts when Daichi hisses the second he drops his hips, sinking onto the noirette’s cock like a hydraulic press. The ruler of Mount Olympus shudders, heels digging into the ground as Tsukishima bottoms out with a satisfying moan.

“Happy?” His baby blond says through his own arousal, chuckling from his chest as he finally lets the noirette wrap his arms around his waist. Daichi’s never felt so touch starved.

“Yeah,” he pants, barely coherent as word vomit tumbles onto the floor in waves, “Yeah, yeah, I really fuckin’ do.”

Tsukishima shows that devilishly handsome smile, a pink tongue tracing his canine before he slowly raises himself to the tip of Daichi’s cock, but only to drop back down, and _fast._ Daichi chokes, “F- _fuck,_ oh my god, _shit—“_

“Colorful language you got there,” Tsukki teases despite being equally out of breath. Red flush simmers under his pale skin, the tinted honey from the dim light in contrast to his stark white chiton. The boy in his lap shudders when Daichi’s hips involuntarily buck, eager for more, and the noirette takes that as permission to grab onto the reins and never fuckinglet go.

“Fuck,” Daichi stands up, which causes Tsukishima to yelp in surprise and wrap his arms around pumps his cock into the baby blond like there’s no tomorrow, sweat rolling off his bare shoulders and onto the floor, “Lemme—lemme make you feel good, okay? Please?”

“That’s fine,” the baby blond nods so quickly his glasses start to slip, so Daichi just rips them off by the wire and shoves Tsukishima onto their wooden table so hard it shakes. Daichi weaves his forearms under Tsukishima’s thighs.

“Shit, you feel so good. Too good,” he’s just babbling now, mind-melting into mush because Tsukishima’s just too _damn hot._ Inside and out. The blond taps him on the shoulder, and he lifts his head from the crook in his neck.

“‘M gonna cum,” Tsukishima gasps, moaning behind a palm as Daichi’s hips move on their own, thrusting into the tight wet heat, “I-I’m gon— _Fuck!”_

Tsukishima clenchespainfully tight, jumpstarting Daichi’s own orgasm. The noirette’s arms give out as Tsukishima cums between them, some landing on his lip, as he fills the Goddess up to the brim with all he’s got. His hands are shaking; his legs are shaking— _he’s_ shaking.

“Fuck,” Daichi breathes, lifting himself off the other with wobbly arms, “you—you good?”

Tsukishima hums, equally as exhausted as him. Thin arms wrap themselves around his neck, “Mhm. Still mad at you, though.”

“‘M sorry,” the noirette dips down to land butterfly kisses on Tsukishima’s cheek even though he knows it won’t make up for it, “I’ll do better.”

“Just…control your dick, alright?” Tsukishima reaches for his face, to cradle it, and for the first time, Daichi’s actually seen something other than anger or jealousy: Pain.

Daichi lets a smile crack, and nods, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you want.”


End file.
